Hit Me Baby One More Time
by Vearth
Summary: Stiles is sick of needing someone who protects him all the time so he asks Derek to train him, only this training session turns into something much more..


**Hit me, baby, one more time**

Stiles was on all fours, breathing heavily, the cold ground beneath him wet and dirty. Every single muscle in his body was sore; he had several scratches on his skin and his left arm felt like Derek's last grip had gotten burned into his bone. He heard the werewolf pace behind him, felt his eyes upon him although he couldn't see them.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, get up." Derek's voice was harsh and mocking at the same time. Right from the start, he had not made a secret out of the fact that he didn't believe Stiles to be capable of keeping up with any of them. 'Them' being the werewolves. Which was kinda unfair and mean but at the same time kinda true, sadly, and also the reason why Stiles had begged the older man to train him in the first place.

Stiles slowly got up, unable to hold back the pained groan when his body protested in every possible way. He turned around to find Derek staring at him. For a moment he dared to believe he actually saw something like a glint of admiration in the Alpha's eyes, but this impression didn't last long. Derek had probably thought he'd just stay there, on the ground, like a beaten up puppy.

"I know I asked you to help me get in shape but I didn't mean we'd have to start and finish this training in one night.." Stiles croaked and rubbed his hurting arm. Derek huffed. "You are so far away from being done, you shouldn't even think about the word finish." he replied, leaving Stiles with a deep disappointment rumbling in his belly.

Okay, maybe he wasn't the best fighter on this planet, but now Derek was just being unnecessary harsh.

"Rude. You know, a little encouragement might be helpful. And it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer every once in a while." he tried, already knowing he wouldn't get what he asked for.

"You asked me to train you, not to lie to you." Derek said with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe I'd prefer lying now.." Stiles mumbled to himself, celebrating the ambiguity of this statement silently in his head. Derek's cocked eyebrows showed him that the werewolf had heard that, but obviously chose to ignore it.

"Okay. Try again." Derek said, once Stiles seemed to have found his balance again. The human took a deep breath and looked left and right of Derek's body, trying to remember the techniques he had shown to him earlier. He started running into his direction, as if to attack him directly, but stopped and ducked away under Derek's arm, when the werewolf tried to take a hold of him. Standing behind Derek now, he swirled around as fast as possible, only to be welcomed by an iron grip around his throat that made him choke.

Derek let go of him just as fast, sending him tumbling backwards a few steps. Stiles coughed and rubbed his neck, looking at Derek with one eye closed.

"You are scared." the Alpha said, causing Stiles to immediately and frantically shake his head. "No, I'm not!" he coughed out. "Why would I be? This is _training_! I'm not scared of you! How often do I have to say that before you believ-"

"Of failing." Derek cut him off. Stiles gulped and blinked at him a few times.

"Of failing?" he asked, unsure of what to do with this statement.  
Derek looked down at the ground for a moment and nodded. When he looked up again, he took a few steps closer to Stiles until he was standing disturbingly close to him. Stiles straightened his back but he managed to fight the urge to back off.

"When you come at me, you do it with the wrong attitude. You think you are going to lose. You focus on your weaknesses; on what separates us from each other. You have to focus on your _strengths_. Focus on what you are good at, not on what I am better at."

Stiles frowned and nodded. Well, that wasn't exactly encouragement but at least an advice that seemed to be helpful. He nodded again.  
Okay. Focus. What was he good at? He wasn't very strong (and in any way, Derek was always stronger) and last time he had tried to hit him, he had ended up with a sprained wrist. He was fast! But then again, Derek was faster.. the difference in height between them wasn't that big so his size wasn't an advantage either. His senses clearly lost against Derek's heightened ones too.

"There's nothing there! I don't have any strengths!" He concluded with pure devastation on his face..

..quickly replaced by pure bafflement when all he got as a response was an actual chuckling Derek Hale. "That's not funny! I am talent-free! Talent-free Stiles. I can't win a physical fight against a werewolf!" he claimed but Derek shook his head.

"Okay, maybe telling you to think wasn't the best idea I ever had. How about you try and think about nothing instead? Don't focus on your weaknesses _or_ your strengths. Don't let anything distract you or scare you. You don't know what's gonna happen when you try and hit me. Maybe I slip and fall and you win. Maybe I don't. But as long as you think you will lose, you definitely will."

Stiles took another deep breath. Derek's new tactic sounded even less successful than the last one but he wasn't the one to leave anything untried. Think about nothing. That couldn't be that hard, right?

Right.

"Why am _I_ attacking _you_ all the time? Shouldn't it be the other way around, since you are supposed to teach me _de_fensive not _of_fensive ways of fighting? And why are we even downstairs here? It's cold and smelly! You know there's a nice park outside, not far from here. We could train there? Grass seems a lot less painful than asphalt when it makes acquaintance with your face." Stiles started babbling all of a sudden, literally spilling every thought that came into his mind.

"Also, I feel watched. I know you said your little pack wasn't home but you might as well be lying to me, since_ I_ don't have the werewolf mojo to tell if you are. And by the way, where do you all even sleep? I haven't seen any beds around. Or do they go home? Do you still.. okay, not gonna finish that question. So.. are there beds in here?"

Derek groaned in frustration and dropped his head back. "STILES." he snapped and looked back at him. "I said _don't_ think! Not think about _everything _that ever came to your mind!"

Stiles shrugged and lifted his hands defensively.

"I'm sorry! You said 'think nothing' and suddenly my thoughts got scared I might abandon them for good and they all came to me at once! I figured saying them out loud would stop the flow eventually!"

Derek groaned again and shook his head. "Okay, this isn't working. How about you just stay out of danger and try not to get killed?" he offered, causing Stiles' mouth to drop open in disbelief.

"You are giving up on me? After only.." Stiles waved his hand around as if to grip the exact amount of time he had been down here out of the air. "..alright, I don't know how long we've been down here but it doesn't seem long enough to justify giving up on me."

Stiles opened his mouth again to start another protest when Derek yelled "Alright! Calm down." He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Fine. If you prefer that, I'll attack you now. And you'll try to defend yourself." he said. Stiles swallowed hard but nodded. Come to think of it, getting the broad, buff Alpha werewolf to attack him wasn't exactly an achievement he had ever planned on.. achieving.

"Don't hold back." Derek said before Stiles watched his eyes turn red and felt chills running down his spine.

The sight of Derek running towards him made Stiles tense every single muscle. He waited until the very last second and ducked away to evade Derek's attack. His plan worked but just when he was about to mention something about him at least having some qualities in _evasion_, he stepped on a thin pipe that was lying on the floor and stumbled forwards. In a desperate attempt not to land flat on his face, he made wild circling movements with his arms in order to keep his balance - but lost it anyway.

With an embarrassingly loud squeak he sailed to the ground, closing his eyes in expectance of a painful landing – but that never happened. Instead he squeaked again at the feeling of strong arms wrapping themselves around him, pulling him back harshly against a warm and firm chest.

It took him a moment to catch his breath again before he started to realize what had just happened. Derek didn't let go of him immediately. His hands were wrapped around Stiles' torso, holding him against his chest.

Stiles blinked a few times and swallowed hard when he felt Derek's breath against his neck; hot, wet and way too close. "Are you okay?" the werewolf asked and Stiles just nodded, for once in his lifetime unable to open his mouth.

While the whole situation was already pretty much unexpected, what came next really caught him off guard. Just as fast as Derek had grabbed him, he pushed him away again, sending Stiles tumbling forward and almost falling again.

"Dude!" the teenager cried, turning around as soon as he found his balance again.

His eyes widened when he realized Derek had returned to attacking him without hesitation. With a yelp he tried to back away from him, bringing his arm up in the process, aiming at hitting Derek. But of course Derek Hale would never let himself be hit that easily by some human's fist.

That was of course, if said human really only used his fist. Obviously Derek hadn't accounted for the metal pipe in Stiles hand – that the teenager didn't even remember picking up – because he backed off too slowly and it collided with his face, making a disturbingly loud crack.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Stiles said, dropping the pipe and lifting his hands to clumsily put them on Derek's shoulder and cheek, to see if he had hit him hard. Derek shook his head a little and put his own hand to his chin, moving his jaw until it made another rather loud crack.

"Really?" he said, his eyes suddenly filled with something Stiles could only describe as amusement or maybe even friskiness. "I'm not." he said with a smirk.

"Uh.. okay?" Stiles blinked. "So this was good? I did something good?" he asked, suddenly on the verge of being excited. Derek shrugged and smirked shortly. "You hit me, didn't you? Then again, it obviously wasn't intentional." Stiles excitement didn't die despite this rather disillusioning comment on his surprise strike.

"I hit you! Score!" He said triumphantly and smiled brightly, fistpumping the air before pointing his finger at Derek almost accusingly.

His triumphant face was ripped of when Derek grabbed him by the wrist and almost gracefully twirled him around, sending him flying against one of the big pillars next to them with a squeal. Stiles hugged the cold stone with his face being pressed against it. "Ouw.." he mumbled, slowly scraping himself off the pillar and pulling a face.

He backed away from it and turned around, crouching down just in time to evade Derek's fist.  
"TIME OUT!" he yelled. "STOP!"  
Derek straightened his back and lowered his arm, looking down at Stiles with raised eyebrows. "What?"  
"Are you trying to kill me?! I am not learning anything this way! This is not training this is just you beating me up!" Stiles complained, slowly getting up again, as if he was mistrusting Derek and his silent agreement to their truce.

"I'm open for suggestions." Derek sneered. He obviously wasn't accounting for Stiles to be the kind of person who got encouraged to do _anything_ just to prove he could do it if he was being looked down at like this. "Good. Because I have some." the teen said cheekily while urging his brain to come up with _something_ before he could embarrass himself some more.

Eventually he thought of a few ways of getting Derek to teach him how to fight by showing him moves and training them with him – without reducing their session to awkward touching and groping, filled with sexual tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. This was supposed to be somewhat professional after all. And getting groped by Derek wasn't on Stiles' to-do-list at all. Well, not in real life at least.

"You fight like a girl." Derek said, his lips parting in a smirk. Stiles pulled a face at him. "Maybe I do because _you_ _are_ one." he replied sounding way more courageous than he really felt. Well that wasn't something an Alpha could let go unpunished.

Their wrestling wasn't pretty. Stiles didn't stand a chance and after opening his mouth so wide he couldn't really expect any mercy from Derek anymore. After a few fruitless attempts on hitting Derek's face he ended up being slammed against yet another stone pillar that knocked the air out of him. "I yield!" he cried pressing his eyes closed when Derek's fist flew at his face. But it never hit him.

Instead, Derek grabbed his shirt all of a sudden and yanked him forward. Stiles didn't even have time to gasp out in surprise before hot lips were pressed against his in a demanding kiss. His eyes widened and his body froze for a moment.

Well, this came unexpected.

Ten seconds and one shockingly arousing lip bite from Derek later Stiles had his eyes closed again, melting into Derek's arms and doing his best not to fail at his very first proper kiss (with a human being made of flesh and blood). A small sigh escaped him when Derek pulled him closer in his usual rough manner, violating his lips in a kiss so passionate that Stiles started wondering if Derek was trying to suck his brains out through his mouth.

Next thing Stiles knew was being pushed down to the ground and rolled onto his back. Within a heartbeat Derek was over him, covering him entirely with the ridiculous heat radiating from his whole body. Stiles gasped without even being touched. The cold floor beneath him built a strange contrast to Derek's heat above him.

His thoughts were cut off by surprisingly soft lips pressed against his own in a rather rough way. Derek's stubble felt odd, scratching his cheeks. It vaguely reminded him of the time when his mother had been at the hospital. His father hadn't bothered to shave most of the time and every time he had hugged his son, his stubble had scratched Stiles just like Derek's did now. Stiles sighed into the kiss, pressing his eyes closed and trying to shoo those thoughts away. He really didn't want to think about his mother now and his dad's stubble wasn't exactly an association he wanted to have while kissing a guy either.

This was a wet dream. In a few seconds, just when it was going to get really juicy, he would wake up in his bed with a massive boner and a sexual frustration bigger than California. Things like that didn't happen to him. Stiles Stilinski didn't suddenly turn from the nerdy teenager, ignored by girls and hated by teachers, to the hero of his own private porn story, being pinned down and groped by the hottest werewolf in town. Make that the state. Continent. Planet. Universe.

_Okay_, whatever incredible thing Derek was doing with his tongue now, it even got Stiles' freaking _mind_ rambling and sent shivers through his entire body. Hell, and said tongue was still only in Stiles' mouth. Yet he better kept himself from picturing it at any other part of his body because the thought alone would probably be enough so send him over the edge.

Stiles felt Derek's hands wander over his body; stroking his sides, his back, grabbing his ass (and by that milking a surprised squeak from Stiles) and finally moving back to his front and beneath his shirt. The feeling of those rough hands on his sweaty skin made him squirm and shiver and his heart speed up with excitement as Derek moved higher. He never broke their mind blowing kiss while his fingers started playing with Stiles' nipples which – let's be honest – didn't need to be touched for more than a split second before they were standing up hard.

When Derek softly pinched one of his nipples, Stiles let out a sound he may or may not be embarrassed about but luckily it was swallowed by Derek's mouth for the most part. Once they broke the kiss, Stiles realized how little he had focused on breathing. His breathing was going unsteady and way faster than before. The fact that Derek was now kissing his neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin, didn't exactly help that fact. Stiles gasped and sighed when he felt a hot, wet tongue licking up his neck, all the way to his ear.

"Derek.." Stiles' voice was barely a whisper. "What's happening..?" he asked awkwardly, unsure if he really said it or thought it once it had gone past his lips. Derek of course acted like he hadn't heard his question at all.

Derek sliding his hand down his side made Stiles tense up, holding back the urge to slap it away because next to all the excitement and arousal that Derek's touch brought him it tickled.

After a while he got used to the soft scratching of Derek's stubble too. It wasn't uncomfortable – on the contrary, the tingling sensation excited him and combined with Derek's intoxicating musk it made his brain repeat an endless mantra of Derek Derek Derek.

In the abandoned train station they were lying in, the sound of his fly being unzipped was so loud Stiles thought for a second he could imagine what it was like to have heightened hearing abilities like a werewolf.

Derek's hand slid into his pants without a warning, making Stiles gasp out when he palmed him through his briefs.

"Oh _god_.." he moaned while Derek softly bit his neck, licking and sucking at the bite mark right after. A small part of Stiles protested, knowing that he would have problems explaining the bite mark(s) and hickey(s) at school in the morning – but this part was drowned out by the considerably bigger part of him that desperately screamed for more.

Stiles could feel his cock already leaking, leaving a wet stain on his briefs but at the moment he couldn't care less. The way Derek was massaging him through the thin fabric just made him mutter incoherent things and moan in ways that were so different from when he was at home alone, touching himself.

Derek nosed his neck, sniffing him and inhaling his scent deeply. Strangely enough the idea that the werewolf got turned on by his scent made Stiles feel both fluffy and hot at the same time. His hands clumsily found their way into Derek's hair, running their fingers through it, playing with the thick brown streaks.

Suddenly Derek was gone and Stiles shivered at the loss of contact. He looked up trying to look less needy than he felt when his eyes wandered over the werewolf's body. Obviously he failed at that, because the smirk on Derek's face spoke volumes.

"Wha-" he started but it turned into a surprised gasp when Derek grabbed the hem of his jeans and briefs and pulled them down to his knees, exposing him to the cool air and making his bare backside hit the cold and slightly damp floor.

Within a heartbeat Derek was over him again, leaning down to kiss him passionately, pressing his head back onto the hard asphalt. Stiles hands moved down from his hair along Derek's arms and up again until he found his shirt and clenched his fists into it.

Stiles tried to shift his hip to get away from the cold floor beneath him that was now pressed against his bare skin but Derek held him down mercilessly. It was all too much for Stiles. His body was trembling from the exhaustion of their earlier fighting and from the still growing arousal that was rushing through him like someone had injected it into his veins.

Coldness was creeping into his back and his butt while Derek's heat above him almost made him dizzy. This was so 200% not what he had expected to get when he had asked Derek for 'private training sessions'..

"Derek.."

The Alpha's name escaped him as soon as they broke their kiss. Through half closed eyes Stiles could see the desire in Derek's gaze while he was staring down at Stiles' lips that were swollen and red from their bite-streaked kissing.

Numb fingers curled themselves tighter around Derek's shirt at his shoulders as he moved down from kissing Stiles' lips to his neck, caressing his collarbone with kisses and nips until the skin was bruised and carried the unmistakeable mark "property of Derek Hale".

While Derek slowly moved further south, doing his best not to leave one bit of Stiles' skin untouched or unkissed, realization finally hit the teenager. He was not only going to get his first blowjob ever, he was going to get his first blowjob ever by no other than his grumpy sourwolf Derek Hale.

That ridiculously hot, 20-something guy who may or may not have been giving him wet dreams for the past couple of weeks. Today was either Christmas and his birthday or this December the apocalypse would really come and kill them all.

Soon these thoughts vanished as well, literally _blown_ out of his mind when he felt Derek's tongue on his already throbbing erection. A choked moan broke through Stiles' lips while he both hoped this moment could last forever and got nervous because he knew he wasn't going to last as long as he wanted to. Hell, he wasn't going to last for more than five minutes if Derek kept using his tongue like this..

The Alpha licked up the whole length from base to top and repeated his action a few times, leaving Stiles' cock glistening wet in the dim light and its owner panting and shaking. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, first softly then harder, running his tongue over the slit in a fast motion.  
"God.. oh god.." came the breathless moans from Stiles.

Stiles tensed up, instinctively giving in to the urge of putting his feet on the ground and pushing his hips up – but he couldn't. Derek was holding him down by literally lying on his pants that were still holding his legs together around the knees like a fishtail.

Derek moved his head down letting Stiles slide in cruelly slow and made a soft humming sound that sent vibration through the boy's body. In a desperate attempt to get more.. just _more_ Stiles bucked up only to be pushed back harshly by Derek's hands on his hipbones.

He expressed his rising frustration with a choked whine. His hands had found their way back into Derek's hair, more or less shyly trying to push and pull him where Stiles wanted him – _needed_ him.  
"Derek, please.." After watching a good amount of cheesy porn movies, Stiles knew that at some point the right moment to lose all dignity and beg always came. Usually it took at least forty minutes before this happened but Stiles wasn't living a porn movie and he didn't have the time to think about what begging after approximately four minutes said about his dignity.

The smirk that deformed Derek's lips crawled up Stiles' cock, under his skin and made him shiver in the iron grip the werewolf had on him. Together with the growing pressure in his loins Stiles' moans grew louder as well. His whole existence was being reduced to the hot wetness around his cock, the tongue that playfully but tirelessly licked at all the right places, the teeth that were scraping excitingly sharp over his skin. He pressed his head back into the asphalt and gave up trying to hold back the full-bodied moans that Derek wrung from him.

He wasn't going to last much longer. Stiles knew it and from the way Derek was increasing his efforts, he knew it as well. "Derek.. Derek I'm going-" the teenager tried nonetheless but Derek didn't seem to care. He sucked harder than before, swallowed Stiles whole and slowly pulled back again. Caressing Stiles' thigh with his right hand he wrapped his lips around the tip of Stiles' cock and ran his tongue over the slit. Salty, bitter pre-cum dripped into his mouth, making his taste buds explode with _Stiles_. He stroked Stiles' thigh, digging his nails in deep enough to leave light red marks on the milky white skin.

Stiles choked out another obscene sound when he felt warm, rough fingers being wrapped around the base of his cock firmly, in combination with the persistent sucking of Derek's mouth literally forcing his cum out of him. He jerked his hips upwards and moaned the Alpha's name shamelessly loud, feeling hot semen shooting out of him and vanishing between Derek's lips.

It took Stiles a while to catch his breath again. He blinked at the greyish ceiling above him for a moment before looking down at Derek who was literally _licking him clean _– a sight that would have made Stiles hard again within a heartbeat if he hadn't felt so thoroughly satisfied and completely _empty_.

"Was that.. something I should remember.. for future fights?" Stiles asked out of breath, unable to hold back the dumb commentaries. Derek looked up at him and cocked one eyebrow. It was by far not his most intimidating look but it made Stiles flush red with realization of how lame his question really had been.

"So.." he started again, desperately trying to get some of his dignity back. "What. I mean why. I mean.. uh-"  
Well done, Stiles, well done.  
"You didn't really just ask 'what', did you?" Derek asked with a smug smile, causing Stiles to blush harder. "No!? I know _what_, thank you very much!" he spat back and wiggled his legs a bit to get Derek to get off so he could get dressed again. Now that the aftermath of his orgasm was quickly drifting away, the floor beneath him felt colder than ever.

"Does this mean we are done for today, or-" Stiles asked while watching Derek get off of him just enough so he wasn't lying on his pants anymore. The Alpha opened his mouth to answer when a loud bang interrupted him.

Stiles flinched when the door at the top of the stairs was being thrown open. In came Isaac who jumped down the stairs and then stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the couple on the floor. Derek didn't even really take notice of him, while Stiles froze in silent horror. Luckily his shock only lasted a few seconds. His brain got reactivated when Isaac raised his eyebrows, not even pretending to take his eyes off what he should not see.

"Looks like someone's getting the special treatment." he said and for a moment Stiles thought he could hear the air crackle with the sound of Derek's smirk.

He pushed the Alpha away and hastily pulled his shorts and pants back up, arching his hips awkwardly off the floor while doing that. Derek rolled on his side first before getting up slowly, soon followed by Stiles who was blushing so hard by now he could have sworn his cheeks were melting off his face.

"Th-thanks! S-see you.. tomorrow!" he stuttered and stormed past Derek, without looking either at him or Isaac.

"I see you taught him how not to be completely predictable." Isaac said, watching Stiles rush out of the train station, letting faint light in before the door felt shut behind him again.

"Shut up, Isaac." Derek replied without even trying to hide the wide smirk on his face.


End file.
